The Lovers and the Dragon
by saffarinda
Summary: One-Shot: Whilst Harry faces Voldemort, Ron and Hermione are transported to an arena with a fierce dragon waiting for them. Will they be able to escape the dragon and un-cover hidden feelings at the same time? - Complete


"Ron, we have to get out of here," Hermione gasped, breathing harshly as the vicious Dragon stood towering above them. Harry was currently facing Voldemort – to the sorrow of his friends – but Bellatrix Lestrange (Voldemort's second in command) had stabbed Hermione with a pointed rock from behind.

Hermione had yelped as it pierced her skin and as she reached for her wand the last thing she saw before being taken into a whirlpool was a flash of red hair.

The couple now stood in an arena so large you could fit London in it… okay so that was a bit of an exaggeration. A thundering voice had bellowed out that both Ron and Hermione had been chosen to fight the dragon. If they defeat the dragon – they are allowed to leave. If, however, they loose – the price is their lives.

So, defenceless, the two backed into the corner of the arena gazing upwards. Hermione's bushy hair surrounded her face with wild bushy locks.

Ron's eye's started flickering beetween Hermione and the dragon. Usually it was Harry who would get them out of a situation like this – but as Harry was currentley defeating thedarkest wizard of all time, he couldn't face a dragon… again.

Despite the sitation, Ron snorted. If Harry were here, that would be the 3rd dragon he'd have to face. The dragon suddenley took more intrest in Hermione. The beast backed her into the wall and breathed a flame of fire which Hermione ducked, she shook as she stood up with singed hair.

Ron and Hermione's eyes met. Pure love was there – and they knew it. They had been ignoring the love for around 4 years and they finally realised just as they were about to die – lovley.

Hermione's focus returned to the dragon as she now had to duck fire balls coming to her left, right and centre.

That was the last straw for Ron. His idiotic brain had only just realised it – but he loved Hermione and she wouldn't die; no matter what.

Setting into action, Ron whipped his wand out and aimed for the Dragon's coal black eyes. Using a luckily well-aimed conjunctivitis curse, Ron raced up to the monster as it let out a cry of pain and thrashed around squealing.

Chewing his lip, Ron tried to think of a curse but his mind had gone blank. Hermione rushed forwards and grabbed the wand.

"Kaerb a gel" she cried with bright eyes. The dragons right leg suddenly collapsed as his voice showed more pain.

"Llik eeht ylgnilliwnu" Hermione whispered, tears now streaming down her face. The dragon collapsed on the ground in a heap – twitching slightly before leaving the world peacefully.

Hermione shook before collapsing into Ron's arms and crying. Ron soothed her by rubbing her back. "I **hiccup** killed **hiccup** him," Hermione whispered, "I unwillingly killed a living creature…"

Ron looked at Hermione with pain, not for himself but for her. "It was an act of self-defence," he whispered quietly as men in black (A/N: Geddit?) rushed the creature away. "Yes bu-," Hermione was cut off as Ron pressed his lip's against hers.

Fire-works exploded as the two kissed passionately, Ron's arms wrapping around Hermione's skinny waist. When oxygen became a serious issue the two broke apart – gasping for breath.

"Come on Hermione, let's go home," Ron whispered grasping Hermione's hand. The sparkling blue eye's met the chocolate one's and as they both touched the rock and disappeared.

This was kept a secret to all – even Harry. No one ever knew the incident of the lovers and the dragon.

What do you think then? My parents disconnected my WIFI but I decided to type this on Microsoft and up-load it later. I was a bit tired so sorry if it's rubbish but it's something to read if your bored :D

I WILL update on "Hogwart's read's the darkness Within" but I have a lot on my hand's with one of my best friends moving to Ireland and planning a wedding for my cuz (3 guesses who one of her bridesmades are? XD)

So sorry for the wait on that and this is a sorry present I guess. Forgive me?

~ saffarinda


End file.
